The present proposed research is an extension of my ring dove research project supported by a current research grant MH-02271. The main objectives are: (1) To further investigate the extra-pituitary effect of gonadotropin-releasing factor in mediating female sexual behavior, gonadal recrudescence and seasonal variation in hypothalamo-hypophyseal-gonadal system. Methods used include radioimmunoassay of hypothalamic content of GnRH, LH and central fusion with stereotaxic technique. (2) To further analyze the role of prolactin in ovarian cycle of doves, with the use of antiprolactin drug and radio-receptor assay for prolactin. (3) Use methods of electrolytic lesion and central steroid infusion to characterize function of various discrete estrogen binding sites. (4) To determine biological functions of multicopulations during early phase of courtship.